Riot
Moved to the fanon This is Bermuda's OC. Don't use her or anything on this page without explicit permission. Shabina "Riot" Rambo is a knight in the Sisterhood of Steel, usually seen in her power armor outside of safe areas. She's quite intimidating, and her strong, masculine-shaped body is perfect for her job. She's truly a force to be reckoned with, and will stop at nothing to achieve something she wants. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Appearance |-| n o r m a l= Shabina, more commonly known as Riot, doesn't look absolutely like any one tribe, but she's usually just dismissed as a NightWing, possibly with a little SandWing or MudWing in her blood. Riot herself doesn't even know her full history and who her ancestors were. Her build is quite masculine, and she's very muscular, even without the power armor to aid her in battle. Riot is very burly, with a large chest and a thicker tail. She has rippling muscle along her frame, especially on her stomach and arms. Her body isn't feminine at all, and she's even been called male at first glance by many other dragons. She has large paws and thick limbs, and is very intimidating to most. She stands multiple heads above her comrades in the Sisterhood of Steel, though it isn't hard to outrun or outmaneuver her. Her scales are quite think and plated, some chipped and scarred. She's very hard to injure, considering she has very plated scales in diamond-shaped patterns. Her underscales are somewhat less armored, but its still a heavily guarded area. Riot's coloration palette is mainly made up of muted grays with brown undertones. Her main scales are a lighter charcoal gray with beige hints, while her underscales are a very tan slate gray. She's very earthy as far as colors go, with her brown speckles on her back and her charcoal colored horns and spines. Riot lacks wings, and her power armor is very different than most because of it. Riot's eyes are a dark brown-gray, and she has a scar over the right side of her face, making her right eye always squint. She has a large amount of scars on her body, from the burn marks on her neck to the surgical ones on her back from the time her spine was cracked. Because of this, her spine in the middle of her back is reinforced with a strong, yet flexible metal that mimics the nature of a bone. For body modifications, Riot has given herself tattoos made of a potentially dangerous mixture of motor oil and ink. These tattoos are mainly geometric, but she does have a small pair of angel wings on the place where her neck meets her back, where her wings should have been. She had her girlfriend help her make this one, as she couldn't do it herself. Riot has given herself many piercings, from a stud above her left nostril, the spider bite piercings by each eyeridge, and the studs, cuffs, and rings in her ears. She has thick metal bands around her horns, and almost always wears a metal band around her neck that looks a lot like a prisoner's "collar". Riot dresses herself in grubby shirts and pants, mostly seen in her grimy tank top and sports bra in surprisingly good shape. Her think, army-style black pants have a few pockets burnt out, but most are still in use. She always carries a dagger and a handgun, even when in her own room. She's learned the hard way that you can never let your guard down. |-| p o w e r a r m o r= Her power armor is not the suit that was originally issued to her when she became a knight of the Sisterhood. She's had it modified and repainted so much that it's nearly nothing like anyone else's. She's uncovered records and photos of an old military pattern called "camo", and her power armor sure shows it. There's a wide array of different camo patterns she's painted on, from midnight camo to the usual, hunter's camo. Her girlfriend has lectured her about making it all one type of camo, but Riot is stubborn. Her girlfriend has helped Riot modify the suit's weapons to fit Riot's combat style, which mainly consists of blowing things up in the sky with powerful blasts - she loves explosions. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Personality Riot comes off as tough and unapproachable, and is exactly that for the most part. She's extremely intimidating and scary to those who don't know her, and she has a habit of looking down on those who she doesn't know, like initiates. She's rarely seen smiling, and in fact, walks around with a frown or scowl on her face. She's been nicknamed many things because of this, but one glare from her usually shuts them up, unless you're a certain mechanic. She's loyal to the Sisterhood, but probably wouldn't give her life for most of the dragons that are members, mainly because she doesn't trust them enough. Riot is quite rebellious and doesn't mind bending the rules to enjoy herself, much to name here's displeasure. She's the one to go to if you need something done, like get a bottle of liquor that's not approved by the higher-ups. She loves to fight and work out, ands pends most of her time sparring with the male members of the Sisterhood of Steel or putting herself through strenuous excercise. She loves physical exertion, and finds it a good way to let off steam. Riot holds grudges and does not forgive easily. It's written in her blood that if someone betrays you once, they'll probably do it again. She will rarely forgive someone, even if it's for something pathetic and small. She would rather fight than forgive. Long periods without leaving the HQ on a mission sets Riot on edge, more so that most of her comrades. Sometimes she'll sneak out for some fun, and reports of a bulky dragon terrorizing a party are not common the next day. She's the first to jump to volunteer to get out and do work. Just like she doesn't trust easily, Riot doesn't submit to the leadership of someone unless they prove themselves worthy of respect. Under "leaders" she's new to, she's often loudmouthed and hard to handle, a lot like a teen that doesn't want to be controlled by a parent. She really has no hope of romance, being as hard to love as she is, but there's a certain dragoness that's caught her eye time and time again. They've flirted with each other for months, and actually done much more than just look at each other. This mechanic holds a piece of Riot's heart that has never been trusted into the paws of anyone before. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Abilities Tribal Riot possesses no tribal abilities from any tribe, not fire nor a barbed tail. All she has are her pure physical attributes, and she's a mystery as far as tribe goes to pretty much everyone. Strength Her strength is her biggest asset. Riot can lift unbelievable amounts of weight, and can wrestle with males larger than her and hold her own. She's one of the strongest dragonesses you'll ever meet, even though she's among warriors in the Sisterhood of Steel. Strength is what sets her apart from everyone else, the thing that turns heads when she walks into a room. Speed Riot is definately not speedy, and easily tires after a reasonably small amount of physical exertion. She's been trying to get faster, but she's just too bulky to be a fast dragon. Endurance Riot has awful endurance in running, though during battle her adrenaline rush keeps her coming back for more. Her strength endurance is strong, but she can't move fast in activities like running for very long. Agility Probably Riot's biggest weakness, she isn't very quick. She can't change directions easily, and she's too bulky to be able to move quickly. She's absolutely awful when it comes to agility, preferring to take a more strength-based approach to her life. Intelligence Riot isn't the smartest dragon around, and definately doesn't know how things work. She doesn't understand things very well, but has really good comprehension when it comes to battle plans and things like that. Still, she's by no means a tactician, and would much rather just blast through the middle of the enemy ranks. Claw-to-Claw Combat One of the things Riot practices most often, she's very skilled in weaponless combat. She isn't very quick, but she's tough, and quicker dragons can't land blows that will harm her very deeply, while she can break a skinny dragon's bones with a punch or kick. She prefers wrestling to other martial arts where the opponents are farther apart, but will participate in anything. Handgun Proficiency Riot has become quite a good shot with a handgun, though she doesn't get to show off her skills to anyone but the people at the gun range in the Headquarters. She prefers heavy weapons, but a big, heavy gun would draw a lot of attention - more than she's already received. Knife Proficiency From the day she picked up a sharp rock, Riot was practicing with smaller, sharp objects for combat. When she came upon her first knife, it was like an extension of her paw. She's amazing with a knife, but doesn't get many chances to show it. Plus, knives aren't just for combat - they're basic survival items. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war History Shabina Rambo was left in the streets of the city as a dragonet by her parents when she was barely months old, disappearing completely. Shabina lived as a starving, thirsty dragonet without the basic needs for survival. She was beat by the shopkeepers that caught her digging through their trash, and she was forced out of nicer areas of the city back into the slums. Shabina learned to hunt with a sharp rock at the young age of one, and caught a rat or two to eat. She was never not hungry though, and her body was scrawny and emancipated due to the lack of nourishment. Shabina earned her nickname "Riot" when she joined a small gang of other young orphans when she was three. She was by far the youngest, but also one of the most fiery. She lived like she had a big boulder on her shoulder and that she needed to prove that she deserve to live. Her gang was quite feared by the wealthier dragonets, and they would steal things off the rich kids to sell and provide themselves with basic needs. Riot was especially mean, and found her first knife when she was five. She used it to bully money out of other little dragonets, even cutting a few in her thirst for their money. She was so dangerous that her own gang began to fear her true motives, even though she would never think of betraying them. Clearly, they thought otherwise. Her gang put up with her until Shabina was ten, when they started to plot against her. They feared her, her strength, and her knife that had tortured so many in the grimy streets of a Fallout city. The gang set up a frame against her, making it seem like Shabina had murdered a wealthy trader. The authorities found and arrested her, and Shabina learned that you can never trust anyone, even if they've been around you for your entire life. She was thrown into prison and put into the usual orange jumpsuit that prisoners wear. When asked her name, Shabina decided to break all ties to the "friends" that had wronged her and told them simply that her name was Riot. She would never tell another her real name. It was then that Riot was given a prisoner's "collar", a piece of nearly unbreakable metal that she still wears today. She lived there until she was 16, when a brutal raid of the area left a perfectly clear exit for her to escape from the prison. Riot ran away as fast and far as she could. She discarded her orange jumpsuit after coming across a dumpster filled with clothing in the first town she came across. She fashioned a bag out of a shirt and stuffed as much as she could inside before fleeing even further. Riot would always remember her prison number - PR-82J73. Years passed, and finally, Riot made it to the Sisterhood of Steel, where she flew through the rank of Initiate to receive her suit of power armor. She lives in the Headquarters today, and doesn't talk of her past to nearly anyone. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Relationships Ask to Roleplay with her. A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Trivia *Riot was originally going to be a male SandWing *no one knows her real name, and it's becoming faint even to her *Shabina is a Muslim female name meaning "the eye of the storm" *no one (save her partner) even suspects she's gay A warning to the people, The good and the evil, This is war Gallery Category:Characters Category:Bermuda's Stuff